Trishna
Trishna is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. Appearance Trishna is a female customer with olive skin and reddish-brown hair with a tangerine hair clip in her hair. She has big, blue sunglasses. She wears an orange T-shirt with the Tangerine Pop logo, a green scarf, a white leather belt around her waist, and a blue skirt decorated with orange polka dots on the bottom. She wears a pair of white shoes with green laces. At Halloween, she wears an orange princess dress, a diamond necklace and a crown. In Pastaria, ruffles were added to the edges of the sleeves of her t-shirt, similar to the sleeves on her princess dress in Cupcakeria. In Donuteria the ruffles were removed. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *On Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Carrot Cake **White Frosting (Sunglow Frosting on New Year) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberries (except on four holidays; on one Cupcake on two holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccini *Hurry Curry (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *3 Fried Ravioli (Mushroom in other holidays) *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Boston Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Peanut Butter Drizzle (none in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips (none in Halloween) * Regular Long John Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Orange Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Lemon Chiffon (none in Halloween) ** Vanilla Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Thai Chili Chicken Strips *4 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Spinaches (top left half) *3 Onions (top right half) *2 Tomatoes (bottom right half) *4 Fresh Garlic cloves (bottom left half) Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Mango Cream Cheese (American Cheese in other holidays) *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1 **Sunglow Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie (No other topping in other holidays) **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2 **Sunglow Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cloudberry Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria HD and To Go!, she is unlocked with Peach. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Garlic Rush. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Drizzle. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Waffle Fries *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Banana. Ranks to Unlock Her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 15 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 14 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 28 Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Mindy and Tohru winning the Sugarplum Division with Tony. However she lost to Scooter in the semifinals. *2015: She lost to Shannon in the second round of the Blazeberry Division. She earned enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Greg. Trivia * She is a fan of Tangerine Pop. * Trishna orders a lot of orange and yellow menu items, as they are seen in most of her orders. * She dresses up as a princess for Halloween in Papa's Cupcakeria. * Despite liking Halloween in Papa's Donuteria, she does not wear her costume. * Trishna is an Indian name that means desire and thirst. * She is the only Papa's Cupcakeria debutant to not receive a Flipdeck. * In Cupcakeria, Donuteria and Cheeseria, her sleeves are normal but in Cupcakeria (Halloween Only), Pastaria and Pizzeria To Go!, they are similar to Skyler's. * She is the only female customer in Papa Louie 3 to have the gliding skill. Order Tickets 1 trishna.png|All of Trishna's orders throughout the holidays Trishna's Cheeseria Order during Summer Luau.png|Trishna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Trishna's Cheeseria Order.png|Trishna's Cheeseria Order Gallery Trishna1.png|Her profile when not a Star Customer. Princesa Trishna.png|Princess Trishna's perfect order Top 5 closers current.png|Poor Trishna! She's last of the top 5 closers. UFT.png|Trishna in Hallway Hunt. Trishna and her rose.png|Trishna holding a rose. Trisna.jpg|Trishna giving her order. Trishnahalloween.JPG|Trishna in her halloween costume. trishna halloween.png|Trishna, in her princess dress MadTrishna.png|Trishna is not pleased TRISHNA.png|Your tangerine majesty! Trishna's fairy princess costume. trishna.JPG|Trishna and her first order in Pastaria Trishna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking her in Pastaria HMPFH.jpg A Trishna 1.PNG|Angry Trishna in Cupcakeria Awards sugarplum.jpg 1393572_558622624225583_2103377871_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/trishna Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.42.png|Angry Trishna Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png|Angry Trishna at the dining table, Big Pauly is not happy with her donuts, and a dining server feels sorry for his prank. Trishnaisaweaome.jpg|Star customer Trishna Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png halloween_2014_final01.jpg Vicky perfect.png Trishna.png|epic fail on Trishna! Newyears2015.jpg|Trishna and the others celebrating New Year Trishna3.png|Trishna in her outfit:colours reversed! Trishna2.png|Trishna OutfitB Awards blazeberry.jpg|Trishna Got 3rd Yay Trishna pl3.png|Trishna's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trishna Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Trishna excited with her perfect cupcakes! Trinaorder.png|Trishna ordering trishna45.png|Trishna perfect in Cheeseria Cus.JPG Trishpizza.png July4th 2015b.jpg|Trishna in 4th of July poster 2015 TrishnaCupcakeriaPerfect.PNG Papa's Pastaria Day 50 (Rank 28) - Trishna|Unlocking her in Papa's Pastaria. Poor Trishna.png 100 perfect trishna as rosemary ranck.png|I could not believe I got perfect on special. kinda hart.png|Possible. R12.jpg Trishna not pleased.png|Trishna, sticking out her tounge. Fan Art Trishna.PNG|Artwork of Trishna ChibiMaker trishna.jpg|Trishna chibi maker Trishna sprite edit.PNG|Eightballpixels sprite edit. trishnacolor.jpg|A drawing maked by kspoppy Pony Trishna.png|Pony Trishna ChibiPrincessTrishna.jpg TrishnaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me Sanae-150x150.jpg|Trishna's fan art by Clownpiece! Pixel Trishna 2.png|Made by LavenderSunset Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:T Characters